La Cite des Cloches (Riku's and Cody Fairbrother's Story)
In the square of the cathedral, a tall man in gold armor chases down a dark-haired woman in a violet dress) ???????: Stop her! (Reaching impassable festival tents, she turns and bows to him, disappearing into a puff of pink smoke. Riku and Cody walks into the area, where the woman runs by them. They stops and watches her escape) ???????: You there! Have you seen a gypsy woman? (The armored man walks over to them) Riku: Nope. Sorry. (The woman hides around the corner, overhearing their conversation) ???????: All right. Thanks. (The man walks over to a man with strong features. He is dressed in a long black robe with a red sash hanging from his triangular hat) ???????: I'm terribly sorry, sir. We've lost her. ??????: Slippery vermin! (He turns to the man) ??????: I'm beginning to question having summoned you back from the wars, Captain Phoebus. (The captain sighs and follows him. Riku and Cody continues walking and the woman steps out of hiding) ?????????: Thank you. You stood up for me. (She walks over to him, smiling) ?????????: I'm Esmeralda. Riku: Riku and this is my friend Cody. And it's not like we know what a "gypsy" is. Why are they chasing you? Esmeralda: Judge Frollo has been hunting us for years. We gypsies are guilty of nothing but loving our freedom, yet Frollo hates whatever he can't control. Now he's even brought in fresh blood to torment us. (She sighs) Esmeralda: I'd hate to know what darkness drives that man. Riku: I think I can imagine... Tell me more. Was he always like this? Esmeralda: I don't give Frollo much thought. But if you'd like, you could try Notre Dame. They say it's a place for answers. (Riku and Cody looks over to the cathedral. He enters through the massive double doors, making his way across the tiled floor. The church is silent and still) Riku: Is anybody here? ?????????: Who...who are you? (Riku turns to see a man in green clothing in the dark glow of the room. He walks closer and notices his hunched back and disfigured face) Riku: I'm Riku. Cody: And I'm Cody. ?????????: Oh. M-my name's Quasimodo. I'm very sorry, but the Archdeacon is away. (He shyly turns in the direction of the tower stairs) Riku: Actually, we're looking for a man named Frollo. Do you know where he is? (At the mention of the name, Quasimodo turns back to face him) Quasimodo: My master? He said he had business on the outskirts of the city. Cody: Do you mean you know him? Quasimodo: Oh, yes. He's...he's very kind. Master Frollo saved my life. He protects me from the outside world. Riku: He "protects" you from it? (Quasimodo looks down at his hands and covers his face) Quasimodo: The people out there would be cruel to me. I'm a monster, you know. Cody: Is that what Frollo told you? Trust me, looks can be deceiving. A good friend sees you for who you are, no matter what face you wear. (He smiles) Riku: You should go out there--find some friends who understand you. Quasimodo: Oh no... My master forbids it. I'm not to set foot outside. Riku: Are you sure that's what's stopping you? Because I think something else is holding you back. (Quasimodo starts walking toward the stairs) Riku: Ask your heart, Quasimodo. (The man stops) Riku: we'll check the edge of town. Thanks. (Riku and Cody walks back toward the entrance) Riku: Wish we could take my own advice... (Riku and Cody reaches a bridge and sees a shadow come over them. A large creature flies over them) Riku: A Dream Eater. And a big one. (It flies to a tower and turns toward him, shooting a large fireball) Riku: What? Cody: We have to run! (Riku and Cody runs out of the way as it hits a pile of wooden crates. It shoots another as Riku and Cody continues to run in the creature's direction) Riku: Oh, like this is fair... No use, we gotta run for it. (Riku and Cody dodges more fireballs on his way across the bridge, knocking away smaller Nightmares and other obstacles in his path. He reaches another part of town as the Wargoyle pursues him. In the outskirts, Captain Phoebus has drawn his sword against Judge Frollo as they stand outside a windmill) Frollo: Stand aside, Captain Phoebus. Phoebus: I will not! What have these people done wrong? Frollo: I have proof this family gave harbor to gypsies! Phoebus: That's not a crime. Frollo: I can think of few crimes that are greater. (The Wargoyle flies toward them as Riku runs in) Phoebus: What demon is this? (The Wargoyle descends near Frollo. Frollo walks toward it slowly, his hands folded, pulsing with a dark aura) Frollo: Oh, you are mistaken, Captain Phoebus. This is no demon. It is righteous judgment! I have been granted this power so that I may smite all gypsies now and forever! Phoebus: This is all wrong! Riku: He won't listen. Once you've fallen that far, there's almost no coming back. Frollo: How dare you. I am a virtuous man. Good and evil shall be made plain...once the gypsies face the fires of judgment. (He walks away, quietly laughing to himself. The Wargoyle follows, but Phoebus runs ahead of the creature) Phoebus: No you don't! (The Dream Eater spins and tackles the Captain, knocking him to the ground. Riku and Cody runs over to Phoebus, who is holding his arm in pain) Riku: You all right? Phoebus: Well, I can't say you didn't warn me. Cody: You should take it easy. We'll deal with Frollo. Phoebus: Thanks. I gotta tell you, this is embarrassing--having to rely on a kid. Riku: You wouldn't be the first. Sorry. Phoebus: I'll admit, you look more capable than me right now. All right, be careful. It looks like that creature...is heading for the cathedral. (They watches the Wargoyle fly toward the city) Riku: Okay. Got it. (The scene flashes back to the bell tower, where Frollo and Phoebus are watching the city below) Frollo: You've come to Paris in her darkest hour, Captain. It will take a firm hand to save the weak-minded from being so easily misled. Phoebus: Misled...sir? Frollo: For twenty years, I have been...taking care...of the gypsies. And yet, for all my success, they have thrived. I believe they have a safe haven within the walls of this very city. Phoebus: What are we going to do about it, sir? Frollo: Stamp them out...one by one. Phoebus: You make your point quite vividly, sir. Riku runs into the square, seeing the bonfire has continued burning as Quasimodo holds Esmeralda, who is breathing heavily) Cody: Is she going to be all right? Esmeralda: I'm fine, thanks to Quasimodo. Riku: Quasimodo, where did the creature go? Quasimodo: It's...it's up there. (He looks toward Notre Dame) Riku: Right. (Quasimodo watches him leave) Quasimodo: W-wait. Wait, I'll go with you! Cody: Thanks, but stay with her. (He starts to run, but stops and turns around) Riku: Quasimodo. Did your heart have the answer? (Quasimodo nods and Riku and Cody runs into the church. He sees a Dream Eater vanish as Victor, Hugo, and Laverne appear) Riku: Well! I guess...you three got this covered. Hugo: It was a walk in the park! Victor: How would you know? You don't have any legs. Hugo: Yeah, but-- Aw, gimme a break! It's just a figure of speech! Laverne: Both of you, pipe down. And get ready! 'Cause here come some more! (She turns around and more Nightmares appear. They charge forward) Hugo: Yee-haw! (Riku looks upward) Riku: It's up there. (The smoke and fire billows upwards from the square as Frollo cackles evilly atop the parapet of Notre Dame) Frollo: Yes! Let it burn. The flames will consume everything! (Riku and Cody runs up to him) Frollo: You see? This is the power that has been granted to me! Riku: We see a sad old man with a dark heart. (Frollo turns to face him and his darkness rages) Frollo: Again, you are wrong! Now you will be judged, just like the rest! (The Wargoyle appears and flies up to the tower, knocking Frollo from the parapet. He drops the sword in his hand as he falls toward the square below) Frollo: Judgment is mine! (A pair of boots walk toward the sword and Riku looks up to see an all-too- familiar man with tan skin, white hair, and yellow eyes) Riku: You're Ansem! Why are you here? Cody: And you must be Gate? (He is accompanied by the cloaked young man Riku encountered in Traverse Town) ????????: Your best friend and your brother is never far. (Ansem bends down and picks up the discarded sword) Ansem: So sad. The cost of yielding to the darkness. Riku: You could write a book about that. (Ansem points the sword at Riku) Gate: But he embraced the darkness--and unless you hurry up and learn to do the same, your story will end just like his. Riku: We walk the road to dawn! (Theu summons their keyblade) ????????: Still afraid of the dark, I see. (A corridor of darkness appears behind them and Ansem tosses the sword away as the cloaked man enters the portal. Before entering, Ansem and Gate smirks at Riku and Cody) Riku: Wait! (He rushes to the corridor, but it closes) Cody: He thinks we're afraid of the dark? No, not while we have the Keyblade. (They readies their sword before the Wargoyle) Riku: It will guide us to the light! (Riku and Cody fights and defeats the Wargoyle. It loses its wings and falls) Later, the city is peaceful as Riku, Phoebus and Esmeralda stand in the square with Quasimodo) Quasimodo: Master Frollo--he made me live inside the bell tower, but the real walls were the ones I built around my heart. You helped me see that, Riku and Cody. (Riku clenches his fist slowly and Quasimodo notices) Riku: We were...speaking from...personal experience. Phoebus: I'd say you still keep a lot locked inside. Esmeralda: We all do that sometimes. There are just some things we need to keep separate from the world at large, at least until we have time to figure them out. (She smiles at Riku and Cody, who nods. Later, Riku and Cody thinks to themselves about Ansem) Riku: We know the road our hearts walks. (A keyhole appears above the round glass window of the cathedral. Riku and Cody points their keyblades at it and seals the world) ?????: Hey, Axel. You haven't forgotten? (Axel sits on the clock tower in Twilight Town eating sea-salt ice cream with his best friend) Axel: Hm? What? ?????: You made us a promise. Axel: I did? ?????: That you'd always be there...to bring us back. Axel: Yeah... (The boy turns to him and points to his head) ?????: Got it memorized? (The image of the boy disappears as Axel laughs) Axel: Best friends forever. (In a radiant world, someone awakes on his back) ???: Where... (He turns over and starts to stand up) ???: What happened to me? Roxas? (He stands and turns, seeing a red-haired man in his reflection) ???: That's me. (He looks toward the floor, where four other figures have appeared, two dressed in lab coats, the other two as guards) ???: Dilan, Aeleus, Even, Ienzo-- (Aeleus manages to get to his knees as Ienzo begins to stir as well. The man turns back to his reflection in the glass window and moves closer, touching his face) ???: We're people again. But only the ones who joined the Organization here. (Aeleus gets to his feet, slightly disoriented) ???: I guess Xehanort doesn't count, but where are Braig and...Isa? Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer Category:MRJOJOUK3